Promise
by XxMCRmyBVBxX
Summary: Years after being left heartbroken when Holy Rome goes off to war, Italy finds himself meeting someone who looks exactly like his former lover. The nation of Germany. Italy soon finds himself falling in love all over again. It can't be a coincidence can it? -GerIta love story- -This is based on the whole Germany is Holy Rome theory, if you don't like, don't read- -Gay Love Story-
1. Chapter 1

"No matter how much time may pass, you'll always be my most favorite in the whole world!" The blond boy called.

The little personification of Italy itself smiled and waved as the love of his life walked off. That was the last time he'd ever see that boy. The last time he'd ever see the Holy Roman Empire.

Or so he thought.

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO—

"Look Italy, you've got a letter from Holy Rome." The voice of Austria himself called.

It had only been a month but Italy had missed Holy Rome, almost as much as he missed his brother Romano.

"I'm coming!" Italy shouted happily.

The little boy dropped the feather duster in his hand before running out the room, down the corridor and to the music room that Mr. Austria was always in. When he arrived, he could see the Austrian man shuffling through envelops and letters. His violet eyes looked through his glasses as he met the little Italian Auburn ones.

"Here." He said, a gentle tone in his usually harsh voice as he handed the boy the letter.

"Oh grazie!" Italy smiled before taking the letter gratefully.

The little boy ran out of the room, down the long corridor again, up the wooden stairs before finally reaching his room.

Austria let out a brief grin before searching through the mail yet again.

"They are so sweet aren't they?" Hungary spoke as she dusted off the man's grand piano.

"Oh Elizabeta, you have such a soft spot for romance." Austria chuckled.

Meanwhile, up in his room, Italy was reading over the letter Holy Rome sent him.

_Dear Italy,_

_It's only been a short time but I miss you more than anything. I think of you every night before I go to bed. I can't keep my mind off of you for a second my dear. I'm sorry that it has to be like this, with all the wars going on. I can't wait to finally see you after everything. Anyway, how have you been? I hope you've been good and staying strong for me no matter what. I hope Mr. Austria hasn't scolded you too much. By the way, how are he and Miss Hungary? I hope they've been all right too. I don't have much time to write right now, so this will be a short letter. Again, I miss you and I love you. I wish I could've told you I love you in person but don't worry, when I see you again, I promise to tell you I love you every day. Well, see you soon my dear Italy._

_Love, Holy Rome_

Italy found himself in tears by the time he was done reading through the letter. He loved him Holy Rome really loved him. They both loved each other and that's all that mattered.

The boy held the letter close to his chest as a smile danced across his lips and the tears fell down from his eyes. After a few minuets of staying like this, he sat up and hopped of from his bed. He should write Holy Rome a letter too, so he could know how much he loved the nation.

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO—

Two weeks had passed and Austria soon found himself going through another stack of mail. Upon seeing a recognizable letter, he let a small smile take over his lips.

"Italy, you've got mail!"

"Coming!" that was the reply that he received from the boy.

In a matter of seconds, Italy had run in to the room. Austria silently handed the boy his mail and Italy gratefully accepted it before running back to his room to read it.

It was a routine, every two weeks the same thing would happen. Italy would get a letter from Holy Rome and Austria would call him into the music room to get it. The letters came back and forth for months until one day when that all changed.

Now, almost a year later, Italy was cleaning up the messy den while he waited for Austria to call out his name.

But he never did.

So the Italian boy walked into the music room to see Austria searching through mail. Maybe Mr. Austria missed the letter or forgot to call him.

"Did I get a letter, Mr. Austria?" Italy asked with a little hope in his voice.

Austria hummed in response before checking through everything again.

"No, not today, sorry." Came his reply.

"Oh." The boy sighed.

Maybe it would come in tomorrow! It just had to!

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO—

And so tomorrow came but a letter did not. Italy did not know that he'd never get a letter from Holy Rome again.


	2. Chapter 2

The early morning sun rose over the Austrian house at just 6:00 in the morning. The sunlight pouring into Italy's room was a sign that the day was beginning.

Italy, now at the physical human age of 16, sat up straight and yawned. His auburn eyes wandered down to the many papers and letters scattered in his lap. He hadn't even remembered crying himself to sleep that night. Yes, it was something that he did often but the nights were usually fuzzy to him when he woke up the next day. He gathered up the papers and put them on the nightstand beside his bed. His legs swung over the side of his bed and he stepped on to the cold wooden floor. This was the start of a new day.

After taking care of business in the bathroom, he walked back to his closet and took out his green dress that he wore nearly every day. Thankfully Hungary had the dress in a bigger size for him. After getting dressed and tying his white bonnet on over his hair, he walked downstairs to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Hungary was preparing breakfast for everyone.

"Good morning Italy!" She cheerfully sang, kneading some dough for bread.

"Good morning Hungary." Italy smiled.

"Could you stir up the orange juice a bit more for me, hun?" She asked sweetly.

"Of course." The Italian nodded before walking over to a pitcher of juice.

They spent the next hour talking while making their breakfast and it wasn't long before Austria made his way downstairs as well.

Hungary and Italy both brought out the food and the juices to the dinning room table where Austria was already seated.

As the three sat down, eating it was silent with the exception of a few moments of small talk.

"Italy," Austria began as he took a look at the teenager, "We really must get you different clothes, something more suitable for a boy your age."

"But I don't mind this." Italy replied, gesturing down at his dress.

"Oh Mr. Austria, will you stop? He looks adorable." Hungary smiled.

At that, Austria just let out a small sigh and continued eating. Only but a few moments later, a man walked into the room. The man asked if he and Austria could talk and Austria gave a simple nod before standing up. Italy didn't know what any of that meant but he did know it seemed important.

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO—

Italy and Hungary stood outside, washing the laundry in the yard. The two laughed and chatted away at different things as they rinsed off soapy clothes.

"You know," Hungary began, "I have a feeling something good will happen soon. I just can't think of what."

"Hm maybe Mr. Austria will serve us yummy pasta." Italy smiled.

The boy couldn't even remember the last time he ate a bowl of spaghetti or ate some fettuccini. Just the thought of it made his mouth water.

"Maybe." She chuckled.

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO—

After the clothes were all washed, the two of them put the clothes in baskets and carried them to the clothesline for drying.

"Italy, you know what? I have a few dresses that you can try on if you'd like." Hungary told the teenager.

"That sounds like fun! We could dress up in different outfits once the clothes are dry." The Italian nodded before hanging up one of Austria's shirts.

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO—

Almost nearly done with hanging up the damp clothes, the two heard Austria's voice calling for them. They wondered what it could be about before they grabbed the two wooden baskets and heading back to the house.

"What is the matter Mr. Austria?" Italy asked, setting down a basket.

"I need this house pristine by 4 o'clock." Austria said sternly.

"But wh-" The Italian started.

"Don't ask any questions." Austria cut in.

"Okay, we'll have it done." Hungary nodded as she grabbed Italy by the shoulders.

Still confused as ever, Italy gave off a simple nod.

"Good." Austria huffed before pacing away.

"Mr. Austria seems upset.. Is everything okay?" Italy asked.

"Hm I'm not sure," Hungary admitted, "But I'm sure everything will be fine."

-OO—OO—OO—OO—OO—

The two spent the rest of those few hours cleaning the manor to it's cleanest. Scrubbing away at any dirt, dusting away at the knick-knacks on the mantle, wiping down the tall windows in each room. Finally, with a half hour to spare, the house was completely clean of any dirt.

Austria was impatiently pacing around the den as Italy and Hungary sat on the couch.

"Mr. Austria, what is making you so nervous?" Hungary questioned, her emerald eyes looking up at the Austrian.

"Just a visit from a certain someone." Austria muttered.

Before Italy could have a chance to say anything, the same man from earlier came walking into the den.

"Mr. Austria, he is here." The man simply said.

Austria nodded before turning back to his two servants, "Why don't you two go outside and have fun the rest of the day?"

Italy wasn't one to hesitate with such a generous offer so instead he grabbed Hungary's hand and dragged her out of the house happily. They were laughing and giggling amongst themselves cheerfully as they walked into the yard.

However, when they came outside, they could see many soldiers at the gate, soldiers they were unfamiliar with. Well at least Italy was unfamiliar with. They had such a strange flag, black and white with some sort of bird. But there was another flag that some soldiers were holding with the colors of black, red and yellow.

_Dio Mio, what is going on_? The teenager wondered.

((A/N: Sorry if the story is somewhat sucky so far, it will only get better, I promise!))


End file.
